The Ink
by PinkString99
Summary: oneshot lemon dante x nero implied tentacles tags- oral dante top nero bottom age complex dirty bloodplay


**Dante x nero lemon, requested by a friend~**

**Our hero returns from battle with some needs that need to be fulfilled... thanks to a certain tentacle monster *who is only implied* and who happens to be there but lovely little Nero!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

The door caved in under a heavy foot with a loud, obnoxious crash, making the platinum blonde on the couch jump and choke on his beer.

"The fuck, old man!" Nero got up, seeing who he expected at the door, only covered in debris and what looked like black ooze. Dante was like a gooey form of Cruella De'Vil, one side splattered in black blood while the other was caked in concrete dust. His signature toothy smirk was adorned with thin lines of red, and his piercing blue eyes locked onto the offender.

"I knocked…," he hissed, laying Ebony and Ivory down on the counter gently- though his mood suggested he would have rather tossed them across the room to cause more intimidatingly loud destruction.

"I was watching my show!" Nero fussed, swinging the beer towards the TV. Dante swept towards him, the heavy, filthy cape dragging in the air instead of giving its perfect billow behind him. He put a single finger under Nero's chin and put their faces close, grinning as he breathed heavily.

"Now you're not." Nero tugged away and headed back for the couch with a disgusted huff, taking a swig of his beer, when Dante grabbed his wrist. "You're not even gonna say hello or ask about my rough day?" He complained, still giving off a dark vibe.

"Go clean up, then I'll ask, now let go! You're covered in- ugh, what is that anyway? Some gimmicky youth potion?" Nero scoffed, wringing his arm free.

"You worried it's toxic, kid?" A vein pulsed on Nero's temple as he turned back to Dante with a dangerous glare.

"Don't. Call me- ah!" Dante grabbed Nero by the collar, staining his casual black shirt with blacker, inky blood, and threw him down on the couch. He released his cape and let it fall to the floor as he climbed over Nero, his eyes x-raying the younger body. "Get off! You're disgusting!"

"Mm, no, hard day, hard now, need some o' dat tight ass…"

"Not until you're cleaned off at least! Ugh!" Nero cringed as the black ooze dripped onto his face and clothes. "Elderly creature from the black lagoon, get off!"

"I'm not goin' anywhere, kid, you're mine… whenever I want you…" Dante let a sticky hand trail firmly down Nero's chest, past his navel, and claim its clothed prize with a tight grip. Nero let out a girly squeal and started kicking at Dante. Nero triggered when he found his kicks useless, holding up his glowing claws to tear at Dante's face, until Dante smashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Nero could smell the blood all over him, and it was strangely sweet… his knee brushed the firm erection struggling in Dante's pants. The bulge was so thick it almost made him feel bad for denying the elder. Nero gasped as Dante fondled him to arousal, allowing him entrance to the moist cavern of his mouth. He couldn't resist any longer, even as he tasted demon blood on the intruding muscle. Dante lifted Nero so he could remove the pants, finding an annoying belt in the way and slicing through it with the dashing tip of his sword. He tossed the sword aside onto the table and ran his fingers up from the exposed inner thighs to Nero's torso. "Commando?" He raised a brow, impressed. Nero's cheeks turned pink.

"I didn't have anything today…" He stubbornly pushed at Dante's shoulders. "If we're gonna do this, even with you covered in… you have to tell me what it is at least! It's disgusting!" Dante huffed and pinched a bit of ooze from his shoulder, rubbing it between index and thumb.

"It's a mix of demon blood and ink…"

"Ink? What the hell did you fight today, a demon octopus?"

"Colossa, the giant squid. Created by the great Fangurlyton harpies to violate all whom oppose it, drain their innocence and life force, and make their souls succumb to lust…," Dante whispered into Nero's ear, smiling as it made him shiver. "Unfortunately, her ink had an effect on me, one I'd hoped you wouldn't question…," he growled. "I need you now…" He huffed against Nero's ear and nuzzled into his neck. The blushing teen turned his head to expose his neck as Dante turned a gentle nibble into a blood-drawing bite right next to his pulse. Nero yelped and clutched Dante's shoulders, his fingers tensing as the pain fueled arousal.

"You're gonna be stank in the morning…," Nero scoffed, breathing heavily as he tried to keep composure under the elder. Nero pushed up against Dante until they were both sitting up, and then he scooted back and rolled them so he was on top of Dante, straddling his legs.

"And you're gonna hafta smell it," Dante hissed. "What is this, you think you can ride me right now? N-" Nero covered Dante's mouth with a hand, glaring dangerously as he bent down and got in position. He used his other hand to tease at Dante's bulge and slowly undo the clasp, then pushed his pants down and pulled it out of his damp boxers. The smell of Dante's sweat made Nero dizzy and with both hands, he massaged his hips. Dante groaned, his chest rising like a balloon was inflating inside it, about to pop. "What… what are you doing… cocktease," he scolded. Nero grasped him firmly in one hand.

"Making the old man feel better," he muttered, blushing. He leaned down and kissed the leaking tip, folding his lips around the ridge and gently lapping his tongue across it. He winced at the powerful taste and moaned softly as he got used to it. Dante hissed and gasped, feeling everything ten times stronger than usual. His hand found Nero's head and pushed him, begging him to go further. Nero let Dante guide himself up until the tip hit the back of his throat, and he moaned again.

"Ahnn!" Dante arched up as the vibrations sent shocks all across his body. He bucked wildly, wanting more. Nero latched on for the ride, his lips holding a firm, tight suction as his tongue caressed down and around Dante's length. "Ye gotta… long-ass tongue… kid…," Dante shuddered, trying to smirk and failing as another moan forced its way out. Nero snarled at the name, making Dante moan again, and he bit down, not too hard, around the base of his length. Dante nearly came right there if Nero hadn't sealed the webbing of his thumb around the base. "Nnnoooh… fuck…," Dante groaned. As Nero sat up, panting lightly, Dante pushed them back over, growling. "I'm gonna fuck you until I sweat it all off," he snarled, tearing Nero's shirt off.

Dante sat up on his knees over Nero, and he crossed his arms down by his own hips. The shirt came off like a second skin, hiding the flawless body beneath it. Nero was dazed for a minute, his eyes and fingers tracing each flex and crevice, and he didn't even notice until he was naked that Dante had taken his pants off fully. The boots stayed on, somehow, clunking along near the other arm of the couch as he slid in between Nero's legs. Dante swallowed him in another kiss, pulling and biting at his tongue roughly. "I taste good," Dante growled, and Nero was only able to reply with a light moan.

Taking the fingers which had sampled the inky blood, Dante shoved one at a time up inside his younger counterpart, claiming the intimate tunnel. Nero moaned in a high pitch, his face contorting as he waited for pleasure to replace the initial sting. Dante searched around for that little button, then clawed at it until Nero was bucking his hips up, mashing their pale pelvic bones together greedily. Dante slid out and put in two, alternating and twisting. His erection throbbed painfully under the demon's aphrodisiac, but inside he couldn't bear to take Nero unprepared. A caring hand swept under the younger's back, kneading at his sensitive spinal cord. Nero arched and gasped, his vocals growing louder. He finally managed three inside, almost to the knuckle, turning and clawing to control Nero's sounds and reactions perfectly.

Dante leaned down to lick at the blood that still seeped from his neck bite and then trailed down to suck at his chest. Nero's hair matted and stuck up funny from sweat dripping down from the roots. His skin shone like a pearl freshly washed, polished, and ready for mounting. Dante could take it no longer, grinning sadistically down at his meal. He smeared the demon blood and his own onto his palm and stroked himself, leaning back off Nero to give him a show. Nero moaned as he watched Dante darken his length with black and red like slimy paint. The dark, metallic scent of blood filled his nostrils, making his own length swell proudly at the sight of his masculine lover.

"Dante…," he sighed, his chest heaving with need.

"You sure… you want me kid, all gross and covered in the blood of my kill?" Dante crooned. Nero nodded, leaning up on his elbows to get just a few inches closer to the half-demon picture of perfection. His own body curved and squirmed in a sexy pose that made Dante want to slam into him all at once.

"Y-yes… but don't call me that," Nero said quietly, shaking his head. "Say my name," he begged, watching the blue eyes as white hair shrouded their lustful gaze. Dante grabbed Nero's hand and placed it on his own erection, his eyes rolling back as he made Nero's hand stroke him under his own grip.

"Nero," he moaned deep in his throat. Nero shuddered, almost coming just at the sight. He used his free hand to brush the gravel off Dante's arm and shoulder, like he was gently sweeping the dust off a rock to find a beautiful fossil engraved underneath. His fingers went from brushing to clawing as he found the veins and curves of powerful muscles. Dante smirked and pulled Nero up closer, his waist now at Dante's navel. He lined up, the tip of his dripping sword begging for entry. "I know what I need," he whispered like a rapist. "Tell me what you need~"

"Dante!"

"Yessss~?" He licked the crevices of Nero's ear slowly, the warm feeling making Nero tremble in his hold.

"Please do it… take me! Now!" He demanded, clawing at Dante's shoulder blades. He triggered again as Dante pushed his hips down to force himself inside, both males crying out in ecstasy. Nero's Devil Bringer tore lines down his lover's perfect flesh, and he brought the claws to his lips to taste. "Mmm…"

"Do I taste good, little Nero?" Dante hissed, a hand reaching up to grip Nero's scalp firmly. He tugged his head back to expose his throat, then sucked on the center, just under his shallow Adam's apple. He could feel the vibrations with every moan Nero gave, and the fresh warm blood dripping down his back was almost soothing. He cringed as sweat trickled into the new scars, giving the perfect sting to light his sadistic fire. He gripped Nero's hip with his other hand and started moving, rolling forward so he was now pining Nero down to the couch.

"Haa-ahh!" Nero cried out as Dante's prick found the right spot.

"I got it, kid, you just hold on for the ride…"

"As long as it's free," Nero retorted breathlessly.

"You get what you pay for," Dante spat, slamming in ruthlessly. The sound of skin smacking skin only turned him on more, and Nero could feel him pulsing thicker inside.

"Well da-ah!-ahmn, what do I get if-nn-if I pay?!" Nero didn't have the breath to laugh, but he was laughing inside. He pushed back, gripping the couch cushion for leverage as he directed Dante back to the right place.

"Nothing, I'm not your whore, you're my little bitch, kid, and you better remember it," Dante panted, thrusting in every other word. He suddenly gripped Nero's length tight in his hand, smearing the salty tip with a firm thumbprint.

"Ah! J-just this once… I'll take that," Nero groaned, arching higher to press their chests together. He shuddered as their nipples brushed and adjusted so each thrust brought that feeling back.

"You ready yet? I'm about to explode…," Dante moaned with a thin smile and fluttering eyelids. His white hair floated around his head as if this was being filmed, his blue eyes sparkling down at the matching pair.

"Harder… please, Dante," Nero begged. "So close!"

"Fire in the hole, baby," Dante chuckled, panting and groaning as he pushed inhumanely faster against Nero. Nero wrapped his legs tight around Dante as he clenched up and released across their chests, screaming Dante's name. "Annggh!" Dante clenched his jaw as he came heavily inside his lover, his chest heaving with relief. "Felt like it would never come…," he groaned as he collapsed on top of Nero. Nero panted shallow breaths, flinching every now and then as he felt the warm liquid filling him.

"S-so full, Dante… Still wish you'd showered," he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Just for that, I'm going to wait until morning."

"Noooo, get off, I'll even shower with you, come on!"

"I already did 'come on,'" Dante smirked, his eyes closed and his head laying on Nero's chest. Nero squirmed, blushing as he shifted the softening length still embedded in his rear.

"Get off!"

"I already got off… you're stating the obvious a lot, you know."

"Ugh! Old pervert, getting all horny from some damn squid…"

"Not my fault I make all the bitches squirt," Dante chuckled.

"… Dante…?"

"What?" He groaned, getting annoyed as he tried to fall asleep.

"Did the squid… do anything to you?" Dante remained silent and faked sleep. "C'mon, tell me!" Nero banged his fist on Dante's shoulder. "Tell me! Tell me! Dante got fucked by a squid! Silence negates denial! Dante got fucked by a-ah!" Dante gave one hard thrust to shut him up, grumbling to himself as he pulled a pillow over Nero's face.

"Did not… get fuck… squid, damnit…," Dante mumbled. Nero fell asleep as soon as the cushion covered his face, and Dante was quick to follow, both lovers still entangled on the abused the couch.

**So? Like, didn't like? Want your own pairing in a scene of your choice? Read, review, request! Please and thanks! Pinkstring out!**


End file.
